


Apologize

by Anonymous



Series: L城二三事 [7]
Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 一翻日历发现居然已经立春了抽关键词摸一辆短途车压压惊关键词：冷战 电影院 突然发情私设卫荀同岁，即比钟会大五岁。卫荀读研一，钟会高中跳级所以现在读大三。雷白烂，禁止一切形式的转载、复制与截图等。





	Apologize

 

“嗯？要我和你一起去看电影？”

钟会从书本中抬起头，一脸惊讶地看着卫瓘。

“你没听错，”卫瓘从口袋里掏出两张电影票，在钟会的面前晃了晃。“票我已经买好了，晚上六点。就在我们高中附近那家光明电影院。”

钟会托着腮打量了卫瓘半晌，忽然轻笑了一声。“好啊，等下一起去看吧。”

这次换成卫瓘感到惊异了。“士季不好奇我请你看什么电影吗？”

“伯玉挑的片子自然是好的。”钟会摘下眼镜合上书本，站起身来伸了个懒腰，顺势将手臂搭在了卫瓘的肩上。他微微踮起脚，凑近卫瓘的耳朵说道：“……更何况你难得过来找我出去玩，这个面子我当然是要给的。”

卫瓘不动声色地拂掉钟会的手。他略有些头痛地看着面前依旧嬉皮笑脸的钟会，突然觉得自己这个决定似乎有些草率了。

……但总比浪费了电影票好。他有些负气地想。

 

钟卫二人搭地铁到达了光明电影院。卫瓘挑的这部电影在本年度获得了数项奥斯卡提名，所以放映厅里坐满了慕名前来观影的人。他们的位置在左边一列的倒数第二排，视野有些偏，但好在相对安静，出入也方便。

这位子还是那个人挑的。卫瓘想。现在我和其他人一起坐在这里看电影，却是他荀公曾自找的。

他不禁想起三天前的争吵。情侣间的冷战有各式各样的原因，而他和荀勖的冷战缘由却可谓奇葩中的奇葩，又可以称为“一篇论文引发的冷战”。在那一天的文献阅读课上，荀勖对某篇经典文献的观点提出了质疑，而卫瓘则与他持相反的立场。于是平日里颇为安静的两个人破天荒地展开了舌战，争论从课堂上一直持续到下课后，并以荀勖主动闭嘴而告终。

那天晚上卫瓘照例悄悄摸上了荀勖的床铺。他本意是想示好顺便互相抚慰一番，结果荀勖直接把他推下了床且补了一脚，然后自顾自地面向墙壁装睡。

身体挨到冰凉地面的那一刻，卫瓘颇有一种“我欲将心照明月，奈何明月照沟渠”的无力感。

不要以为我卫伯玉是没有脾气的。他咬着牙想道。

忽然，钟会的声音将卫瓘拉回了现实。“伯玉，我们这样子好像在约会啊，哈哈哈。”

卫瓘听见钟会玩笑似的话语，忽然不知道说什么好，只得报以赧然的一笑。此时，放映厅里的灯慢慢地暗了下来，钟会瞧着他的一双眼睛却还是亮亮的。

卫瓘轻咳了一声，移开了视线。他转身将爆米花桶塞进了钟会怀里：“士季别闹。吃点爆米花吧，电影马上就要开始了。”

钟会一手抱着爆米花桶，另一只却手掌心向上伸了出来，一双眼睛依旧一瞬不瞬地望着卫瓘的脸。

卫瓘犹豫着伸出手。温润微凉的指尖在钟会的手心轻轻挠了挠，却又在钟会合拢手掌之前及时地撤了出来。

灯光完全暗了，及时地化解了一时的尴尬。卫瓘有些心不在焉地看着男女主角在银幕上唱唱跳跳，忽然想起荀勖坐在床上抱着笔记本电脑一篇篇翻影评的样子。

“伯玉你看这条评论：这部电影手法和色彩运用极富年代感，让人想起经典音乐剧电影如《雨中曲》……”

影评诚不欺我。卫瓘想。

电影接近尾声的时候，卫瓘忽然感到有些口渴。他伸手去拿放在座椅旁的矿泉水，却不小心把水洒在了裤子上。

“对不起，我去一趟洗手间……”他尴尬地起身向安全出口走去。

当他转身离开的时候，钟会偏过头去瞥向了身后的某个位置，不出意外地发现一个有点眼熟的黑影悄悄地起身，匆匆忙忙地跟在了卫瓘后面。

“真是不长进。”钟会冷哼了一声，往嘴里塞了一把爆米花。

 

电影尚未散场，洗手间里难得安静无人。而卫瓘刚一拉开单间的门，就被人从身后拉住拖了进去。

门咔哒一声在背后锁上了。他在狭小的空间里动弹不得，满眼满鼻都是洗手间里空气清新剂的味道。他惊慌地想要呼救，却意外地发现捂着他嘴的那只手有点眼熟。

“荀公曾……你这是做什么。”他努力平稳着声音问道。

荀勖恍若未闻，沉默着从后面抱住了卫瓘的腰身。大约是感到卫瓘不再挣扎着要离开，他的一双手就开始不老实了起来，摸向了卫瓘的腰带。

卫瓘及时地按住了这双不老实的手。他艰难地转过身去，鼻尖轻轻擦过荀勖的鼻尖，熟悉的温热的气息让他一时有些心神飘荡。他刚想开口发出质问，荀勖却突然凑了上来，一双嘴唇压在他的嘴唇之上，舌头强硬地撬开他的牙齿，疯狂地舔舐着他口腔内的每一寸。

卫瓘被亲得有些喘不上气。荀勖的吻比之平日来得强硬霸道，似是带着一丝怒气，而他却从中隐约捕捉到了一点讨好的意味。于是他放开荀勖的双手，在对方的胸口轻推了一把。

然而他并没有把荀勖成功推开。两个身高接近一米八的男青年就在狭小的隔间里面对面的搂抱着，个子稍矮的那个正试图抓住个子高的那个的右手往自己衣襟里摸。

卫瓘努力忽略手上的触感，咬牙道：“你真是够了，就算发情也换个地方成不。”

“不成。”荀勖的回答很平静，却带上了些情欲的鼻音，“就要在这里。”

说着，他用一只手解开了卫瓘的衣扣和腰带，也解开了自己的。他引导着卫瓘摸向他的两腿之间，眼角眉梢都染上了一丝绯红。

卫瓘咽了一口口水。荀勖见他如此，忽地凑近轻啃着他的喉结，一只手准确地握住了他已经挺立起来的欲望，十分有技巧地揉搓着。两人赤裸的胸膛紧紧相贴，年轻健康的肌肤互相磨蹭着，酥痒的快感渐渐蔓延至全身。

卫瓘被这突然发情的恋人弄得一时手足无措。他的触感被无限放大，身体的每一寸既兴奋又惊慌，激荡着，叫嚣着要与正孜孜不倦挑逗着他的人更亲密的接触。于是他犹豫着伸手握住了荀勖的那一根，顿时听得对方一声舒爽的呻吟。他叹息着向荀勖的脖颈处喷出炙热的气息：“在这里的话，你可要小点声。”

说着，他的手指拈住了欲望的尖端，轻轻地捻了一捻。荀勖难耐地抓住他的肩，指尖几乎陷进肉里，颤着声音道：“你、你快点，帮我……”

卫瓘从善如流。随着他手上动作不断加快，荀勖的喘息声愈发急促：“不要弄了，我、我想要你进来……”

微凉的两指探进了明显已经做过清理和润滑的后穴，夹住了一根线，拖出了一只依旧欢快地震动着的跳蛋。手指再次进入的时候，立刻就被含住了，软软地缠绵地吮吸着。

卫瓘盯着那个跳蛋看了一阵，忽然捏住荀勖的下颌，望着那双因情欲而蒙上了一层水雾的眼，低下头亲了亲对方酡红的双颊。他将荀勖转了个身，一手抓住荀勖的腰，一手握住自己下身的坚挺，在穴口磨了磨，送了个头进去又慢慢地退出来。

荀勖有些失控地扭着腰，追逐着身后逐渐退出的火热。“伯玉，”他转过头来望着卫瓘，“给我……莫要再折磨我……”

卫瓘反手抹去额头上的汗。外面似乎有人靠近，声音愈发大了起来，大约是电影散场了。他在心底暗骂了一声，忽然发狠似的没根挺入。

荀勖亦是听见了外面的喧哗，咬牙将几乎逸出口的呻吟咽在了喉咙里。如同平日一样，身后的火热每次都是重重地顶入，缓缓地退出，阵阵快感刺激得他全身细细地抖着，不由自主地摆腰迎合着身后的抽送。他的神智几乎被冲垮，却依旧怕被人发现在公共场合进行情事，只得用牙齿咬住自己的手背，低低地呜咽着。

卫瓘见他身子逐渐瘫软，忙舒展双臂将他紧紧地锁在了怀里，腰胯的动作愈发快了。湿润的唇舌卷住荀勖的耳垂舔舐着，他的声音在荀勖听来遥远而模糊：“塞着跳蛋来看电影，你怎么就这么骚包。……不过没关系，我喜欢的紧。”

说着，他猛然一挺腰，欲望的尖端准确地抵上了甬道深处的敏感点。他停止了抽送，只对着那一点反复地碾磨，引得荀勖的身体抖得愈发厉害了。他颤抖着双手想要抚慰自己腿间已然涨大的欲望，却被卫瓘一把反剪至身后。

“不许碰，”卫瓘的声音低沉而隐忍，“今天你只能被我插射。放心，很快就好了……”

说着，他忽然感到紧紧缠绕住自己的柔软内壁咬得愈发紧了。荀勖的身体猛地弹了一下，滴滴白浊瞬间喷射而出，于是卫瓘咬紧牙关大力顶送了几下，然后猛地抽出，亦是射了出来。

 

荀勖一手扶着墙壁，慢慢地转过身来。他半睁开眼，双手软软地环住卫瓘的脖颈，似是在感受着高潮后的余韵。

卫瓘比他先恢复平静。他抽出纸巾擦掉两人制造的暧昧痕迹，一脸无奈地说道：“如今外面全是人，只能在这里多躲一阵了。”

荀勖咬住他的耳朵，暖暖的气息呵得他痒痒的。“我又不在乎。”他移开眼神望向天花板，继续说道：“反正有伯玉陪着我。”

卫瓘轻叹了一声，帮他穿好衣服。大约过了一刻钟，外面的人声弱了下来，两人便瞅着空一前一后地溜出了隔间，若无其事地在洗手台前整理仪容。

卫瓘在水龙头下抹了一把脸，抬起头时却惊恐地在镜子里看到了钟会似笑非笑的面容。

荀勖依旧在洗脸，大概没有看见钟会进来。钟会看了看荀勖，又看了看卫瓘，忽然急促而锐利地嗤笑了一声：“真是懒得理会你们的事情。”

他转身走出门去，背对着卫瓘挥了挥手：“谢谢你的电影票啊。”

 

钟会走出电影院门之后，在一辆黑色奥迪前面停下了脚步。他轻车熟路地打开车门，坐进了副驾驶的位置。

坐在司机位置的男人掐灭了烟，搂过他的脖子就是一个深吻。钟会被突如其来的二手烟呛到，一边咳着一边对笑得一脸纯真的烟雾制造者怒目而视。

“昭总，可不可以拜托您下嘴亲人之前先吃块口香糖。”

司马昭无辜地摊手：“不可以呢。”他伸手揉了揉钟会的一头短发，启动了车子，“走着，送我的士季回家咯。”

车子飞驰在宽阔的大街上。钟会掏出手机，打开短信看了半晌，沉默着删掉了“已发送”中的一条信息。

同一时间，在回L大的地铁上，荀勖亦是打开了手机收件箱。他看了看靠着他肩头打盹的卫瓘，又看了一眼数小时前收到的、他一直不太喜欢的某位亲人发来的消息，沉默着点了删除键。

卫瓘的睫毛轻轻颤动着。荀勖想伸出手去抚摸对方精致的面容，又猛然想起这是公众场合不可造次。

不知道伯玉有没有感受到我的歉意呢。他想。如果没有的话，回去就再用实际行动好好地道个歉吧。

他望着车窗外一闪而过的霓虹灯，唇边勾起了一抹期待的笑容。

夜晚，还很长呢。

 

（fin）


End file.
